His Last Laugh Part 1
by Lil-Goblin
Summary: Things heat up when Spiderman's arch-nemesis returns stronger than ever. Rated for violence and gore, and mild language.
1. The Nightmare

HIS LAST LAUGH: PART 1  
By  
Lil-Goblin  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare  
  
Darkness and fear filled the sky. Spider-Man stares into the dark nightmare of a world. Peter quickly spots something glow in the shadows as laughing breaks the hero's ears. It's the mask of the Green Goblin! The leering mask opens up and swallows him whole as the world whirls in circles. Spider-Man falls down a deep hole. The Marvel warrior catches himself on a swift, four-legged land. His mask lies on the other side of the room.  
"Come and get it, Parker." A cackling voice growls.  
Peter rushes to get the mask as the enigmas character comes fourth. With the wings sharp enough to cut an arm off like tissue, the Goblin Glider swoops down and slams into the fighter with enough power to knock him helplessly to the floor.  
"Should have given up when you could" the mysterious voice says to him.  
A bomb with a smile that could smash a mirror flew towards his face. It erupts, and...  
"Ahhhh!" Peter soars out of bed. "I'm late for work!" he shouts in nervousness. Peter puts on his clothes as fast as he can and gets ready to run out of his room. But a sharp knock at his door pulled him from his rush.  
"Parker!" the apartment owner shouts.  
So Peter just locks the door, opens the window, and swings to work.  
As the web-slinger heads to work, something catches the side of his eye.  
"Gimme your purses! Now!" a burglar shouts as he waves a handgun at three women.  
"Sorry to drop in like this" Spidey says in a sarcastic voice.  
In one punch, the burglar was knocked out cold.  
"Thanks Spiderman!" the women shouted all together.  
After the little "run in" with that burglar, Spider-Man went to the Daily Bugle and changed back to Peter Parker.  
When Peter went into Jameson's office, Jonah was furious.  
"Parker, where were you?!?!?!" Jonah shouted.  
"Sorry, sir. I..."  
"No excuses, Parker! You've gotten on my last nerve! You didn't even get pictures of that masked fraud! You're" Ring Ring! "Hello? WHAT?!?!?!?! Gangsters? Explosions? Parker! Go down town and get some pictures of a huge brawl. Chances are that freak will be there. Now get down there and don't come back until you get some pictures!"  
Peter walks out the door and races down the empty hallway as he takes off his coat, sweatpants, and masks himself to become the ultimate hero. He is Spider-Man!  
  
Disclaimer: Green Goblin, Spider-Man, and other characters are property of Marvel company. No profit was made off the story.  
  
Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed my story. I'll be writing again soon. Also, this is my first story on so I would like to know what you thought about it. 


	2. Downtown Destruction

Chapter 2: Downtown Destruction  
  
"Let's get outta here!" a gangster shouts as he and his group of thugs get ready to run back to their hideout.  
Just as they started to run, Spider-Man arrives.  
"Hey," Spidey says curiously, "What's going.... WHOA...."  
As Spidey looks around, he sees shattered glass everywhere, buildings that look like parts of them were torn or blown out, and the worst was yet to come.  
"Oh my God." Peter gasped.  
The Rhino's lifeless body laid on the ground helplessly. The flesh on his right shoulder was blown off, his mouth was bleeding, and his front head horn was pierced through his heart.  
"Who could have done...this?"  
Behind the defeated behemoth was a sight so horrible, it would haunt and frighten our hero for the rest of his life.  
Behind the slain beast, in the middle of those ruined buildings, is a grave of terrorized civilians that can scream no more. Suddenly, charcoal grey smoke covers the clear, blue sky. As he got out of the lung breaking smoke, he hears the most terrifying thing he ever heard.  
"HA HA HA HA!" a destructive and evil voice cackles.  
Spider-Man's fists start to shake in fright as he knew whose laugh that was. And it frightened him to even think about it.  
"Goblin!" Spider-Man gasped in shock.  
The Green Goblin swooped down and punched Spider-Man with all of his might, causing our hero to soar into a wall.  
"Like what I did with the place, Parker?" Goblin asked with a spine tingling grin on his face. "Oh, by the way, how's Gwen?"  
Peter's nervous shaking turns into shaking of pure anger. As the Green Goblin laughed at Spider-Man's misery, Peter could not take it any longer and punched with a fist of flaming anger and madness. A punch so strong, the Green Goblin soared off his Glider and straight into a window.  
"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked weakly as he stood up on a pile of bricks.  
"Don't tell me you forgot about your ol' buddy Norman, Peter." He said in an evil manner.  
"No, it can't be! You died! You were buried in your grave!"  
"Oh, really? You see, Parker, as I started to die, I drank my formula that I was able to turn into a liquid which was able to keep me alive longer. I only pretended to die, Peter. You did not defeat me. I then made a serum to make me hibernate and heal to full strength. You did not see me breath because I gave myself another serum to paralyze my body. So basically, I fooled you and out smarted you at the same time! I made you feel responsible for my death and had my son hate you for years. HA HA HA HA!"  
"You're insane, Osbourne."  
"No more talking! I did this all to give you hell for the rest of your pitiful life and to kill you, so now I'm going to finish you off once and for all. Say your prayers, Spider-Man!"  
  
Disclaimer: Green Goblin, Spider-Man, and other characters are property of Marvel company. No profit was made off the story.  
  
Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed my story and be on the lookout for the action packed conclusion of Spider-Man's arch nemesis's last stand on "His Last Laugh: Part 2". Also, this is my first story on so I would like to know what you thought about the story. 


End file.
